User blog:Necromercer/Monstrous-Chapter 1
Yeah, I finally got off my ass. This is the first chapter of Felix Chilling's story. Enjoy. ' Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 2.23.12 PM.png|Yeah, I know it says a diffrent name. It's my Fanfic and Fictionpress name. ' Felix's grandfather had died when he was young, but his grandfather had told him three things as he died. The first was that, Monsters were real, and not all of them were human. The second, was the fact that there will always be evil, and the third was that Felix was not special. He was entirely average, which was the safest thing anyone could ever be. Felix took all of these facts to heart, and began to live by them. They served him well, but he never really knew what they meant, at least this up until he was twenty two years old, and was a freshman in college. Here, we begin our story. ---- "Hey guys, is everything in the jeep?" Felix called over his shoulder as he placed his duffel bag in the backseat of his father's jeep. "Yeah!" Felix's roommate Paul shouted from the front steps of their dorm building. "Hey Jared! You didn't answer the question!" Felix said as his other roommate came up behind him. "Yeah, I didn't bring much." Jared said as he stepped past Felix and slid behind the driver's seat of the jeep and started it, having lifted the key's from Felix's jacket pocket. "Huh? Wait... weren't those in my...Jared you jackass!" Felix growled, rushing his roommate and smacking him in the back of the head. "What? I drive way better than you do!" Jared said, flinching from Felix's blow. "No way! You have like, three speeding tickets! I don't have any!" Felix countered. "You've driven all of once." Paul said, smacking both of them on the back, causing them to flinch. "So?" Felix responded. "Let's face it. I'm the oldest, and I have the best record and the most experience. I should drive." Paul said, reaching around Jared and turning and pulling the keys out of the ignition, despite Jared's protest. "No. Fricking. Way. You drive like a grandma!" Jared complained, trying to take the keys back, only for Paul to hold them out of his reach, thank to being a full foot taller than Jared. "I drive like a grandma because I drive at the speed limit? Yeah, get out of the driver's seat." Paul said, quickly grabbing Jared by his shirt and lifting him out of the car, then placing him on the driveway. Felix held back his chuckles as his friend began to rage, cursing about Paul and his freakish strength. After Jared calmed down, Felix and Jared got into the car, Felix getting in on the passenger's side, and Jared taking the back seat with all of their luggage, much to his chagrin, all the while still grumbling about Paul's strength. As they drove out of the dorm driveway, Felix felt slightly uneasy about this trip, as if something was going to horribly wrong very soon. Felix took a deep breath and managed to shake the feelings away, attributing it to home sickness, or nervousness. The main part of the trip was uneventful, until the group was pulling into the driveway. "Hey, Felix?" Jared asked sheepishly. "What is it?" Felix responded turning towards his friend. "Do you feel weird? Like you're being watched?" Jared asked. "Not really. You all right bro?" Felix answered. "I think so. It's just...something about this place freaks me out to no end." Jared responded, then opening the car door and getting out, lugging his duffle bag with him. "Well. That was weird." Paul chimed in from the front seat. "Oh. Hey Paul. So, it's a quite a big cabin, huh?" Felix said back. "It is a big cabin, but it's kinda empty. I have asked my parents time and time again to put some more stuff, like furniture or something. But, they said that, since I'm the only one who uses it, that it would be a waste of money." Paul deadpanned, then also leaving the jeep. Felix then grabbed his backpack, and left the jeep, following his roommates up to the cabin. The trio reached the cabin, and Paul reached into his front pants pocket and began to search through the key ring, then finding his key and unlocking the door, pushing it open with a creak, then gesturing for Jared to go through first. Jared stepped forward and went inside, and reached for the light switch and clicked it. Nothing happened. "Hey Paul, the power's out." Jared called over his shoulder, then realizing Paul and Felix had come in behind him. "We could tell." Felix said sarcastically. "Shut up." Jared said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, mostly at his own inobservance. "Well, looks like the power went out again." Paul deadpanned, as he put his bags down in the living room. "There's a generator in the back. Who wants to go with me to set it up? It's a two man job." Paul asked, turing to face his younger roommates. "No way. dark, Creepy Cabin with no power? That's just asking for a horror movie to start! You do it Jared!" Felix exclaimed, shoving Jared forward. "Screw you too. Anyway, lets get a move on Paul." Jared said, flipping Felix the bird, which he was just able to see, thanks to the fading daylight that was coming in through the double doors. As Jared and Paul left, Felix had the feeling that he was being watched again. Felix shivered and pulled his jacket's hood up, then zipping it up quickly, as the room was cold now. This struck him as strange, as there was a fire in the fire place, which was still burning brightly. Frost began to grow on the door nob, and Felix let go of it in surprise yelping as the frost touched his hand. "What the hell?" Felix thought, instinctively putting his hand into his jacket pocket. "Guys! Something's wrong!" Felix called out, jogging to wards the room his friends went into. Suddenly, A blood curdling scream ripped through the tense silence, making Felix jump, and then break into run towards the room. As he rounded the corner, he saw who had screamed, and why they had screamed. It was Jared. His stomach had been ripped open, and his entrails were hanging out of the hole in his mid section. "What the fuck?!" Felix exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side, kneeling down next to him, leaning close to hear his answer. "It's...Paul...He did this...to...me.." Jared whispered, then letting out a pained final breath, slumping down fully, dead. "Paul!? How? Jared? Ya still there? Buddy?" Felix said, slowly beginning to cry, upon realizing that Jared was dead. A sudden howl snapped Felix back to reality. He looked up and around, then seeing what had made the noise. It was Paul, moreover, it had the remains of his cloths on, hanging loosely from his skeletal form. Paul no longer looked human, now having a stag's skull in place of his own, a pair of large, curled antlers pointing upwards, scraping the room's low ceiling. He was taller now, his limbs were now quite thin, and his skin had changed color, from coffee colored to icy blue, his once green eyes now blood red and glowing. Blood was smeared around his jaws, razor sharp fangs gleamed from in between them. The monster looked down at Felix and stared for a second, then letting out a piercing howl, which frightened Felix to the very core. Felix sprung to his feet and sprinted out of the room, rounding the hallway corner and tearing through the living room in just a few seconds. he reached the door, and tried the door knob, only to find it frozen in place. "Aw come on! Come on! Come On!" Felix shouted as he shook the door, effectively doing noting to make it move. Felix took a step back and turned around, seeing the monster staring him down from the other side of the room. Panicking, Felix went back to shaking the door, then punching it as hard as he could. Surprisingly, the door exploded outwards, wood shards and splinters spraying out over the driveway. Felix wasted no time in sprinting out of the door, barely avoiding the monster, who had rushed at Felix upon seeing the door open. He kept running, reaching the jeep and opening the door, and jumping in, reaching into his pocket for his keys, only to grope around for a few seconds, finding nothing. Felix then stopped, realizing that Jared still had the keys. He would have to get them. As Felix prepared to leave the jeep, The monster appeared in front of the wind shield. Felix screamed, and the monster raised both of it's arms, and slammed them down onto the hood, launching the jeep into the air. As the jeep flew towards the cabin, Felix kicked the car door off of it's hinges and jumped out of the car, just in time to avoid being crushed, as the jeep slammed into the house, ripping a massive hole in the cabin's front wall, collapsing a large section of the roof. Felix got up with a groan, taking his hand away from his side, seeing blood on his palm. He began to limp away from the cabin, only to quickly turn around upon seeing the monster moving towards him. Felix began to run as best he could, reaching the house before the monster, which was casually walking after him, a mini snow storm swirling around him. He ducked inside, stepping over rubble and making his way through the living room, trying to make it out of the back of the house. Suddenly, the monster was right behind him, almost as if it had teleported. "How the hell?" Felix thought, being stopped in his tracks instantly, thanks to the monster slashing him across the back, ripping a massive gash across it. Felix screamed and fell to cracked hard wood floor, and he began to crawl away from the monster, desperately moving towards the fire, which was somehow still burning., thinking it would save him somehow. "Heh Heh Heh..." The monster began to laugh, relishing in Felix's pain and desperation. "Give up, Felix. You can't escape me." It spoke, much to Felix's surprise. "No human has ever challenged a Wendigo and survived. No one has ever escaped one. And you can't kill me, either!" The Wendigo hissed, his eye's glowing bright with the last words, his voice sounding similar to knife being dragged across stone. "Paul's right. What can I do?" Felix thought, beginning to accept his fate. "Wait a second. I've heard about Wendigoes before!" He continued, crawling towards the fire again, using all of the strength he had left to reach it, grab a log and stand up. "So, it still has fight in it? How...pathetic! That's the word! I've already told you, you can not kill me!" The Wendigo said, lunging forward, slashing Felix's arm, ripping most of it clean off! Felix screamed and fell back once more, smacking into the wall. The Wendigo was now within an arm's length. Felix had been waiting for a chance like this, raising the log and smacking his former friend with the burning end. The Wendigo screamed as his antler's caught the log, holding it in place, burning it more. Felix took the chance to get into the next room, where he saw the wrench Jared had been using to fix the generator laying next to him. Felix reached down with difficulty, and picked up the wrench. Jared had always said the wrench was special, but he couldn't remember why. He moved back a few steps, and waited for Paul to come after him. And that he did. Paul slammed through the wall, shattering it as if it was glass, shards of stone, dry wall and oak peppering Felix, causing the boy to bleed from his new wounds. "I think it's time that I kill you, Felix!" Paul shouted, swinging his long, clawed hand at his roommate. Felix swung the wrench, smacking Paul's hand away, only to realize that Paul's hand was nothing more than a bloody mess now! "What the hell?!" Felix thought, limping forward, swinging the wrench again, this time smashing Paul's other hand, with the same effect. Paul screamed in agony, jumping back through the hole in the wall, hissing at the advancing form of Felix. Felix limped forward, holding the wrench in his remaining hand, gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white, and the wrench began to dent inwards. Paul growled and attempted to attack Felix, only to be repelled with a quick smack to the chest, his flesh bubbling and melting away, revealing a bright blue glowing heart, beating intensely. The Wendigo screamed and moved back, finally appearing to be badly hurt. "What the hell? Not that I'm complaing, but why the hell is this working?" Felix muttered, taking another step towards Paul. "Felix, stop! It's me!" Paul shouted, his voice back to normal. Felix stopped and lowered the wrench. "Paul? What happened?" Felix asked, beginning to tear up. "I...I don't know. One second, We were fixing the generator, and then next, I was eating Jared...he tasted amazing...Come a little closer Felix...just one bite..." Paul said, devolving to insane muttering by the end of his sentence. Then, Paul moved like lighting, striking the wrench out of Felix's hand, his arm burning and bubbling upon hitting the wrench. Paul struck Felix in the chest, his stump of a hand tearing through his friend's abdomen as if it were paper. A coppery taste filled Felix's mouth, as blood rushed up from his wound. He spat the blood out and began to cough, then looking down, seeing the glowing heart, and he then had an idea. Felix reached out, and grabbed the heart and squeezed. Paul, who had stretched his long neck down to the floor and started licking up Felix's blood, stopped and screamed, upon feeling the grip on his heart. "Stop it Felix!" Paul shouted, then screaming in pain as the squeezing intensified. Felix used all of his remaining strength to continue to crush the heart, his fingers finally breaking through the freezing cold skin. Paul's screaming stopped, and Felix continued to squeeze the heart, his fingers pushing deeper into the heart, until they met a colder, hard surface. The heart stopped beating, starting to shrivel up and shrink. Felix tried to pull his fingers out of the heart, but they were stuck, almost as if they had frozen to the heart. Suddenly, it began to convulse and merge with his hand, causing Felix's hand to begin to glow bright blue. "What the hell?!" Felix shouted as the heart fully merged with his arm, quickly traveling up to his shoulder, then his chest, and finally merging with his heart, his entire body now glowing blue. After a few seconds, everything stopped. The glow faded, and the heart stopped moving. Felix blinked hard, confused by what had just happened. He looked down, and gasped in shock, as he saw that his left arm was fully repaired. He felt his back, and the gash was gone, and his ribs were healed! He pinched himself, thinking this was just a nightmare, and upon feeling pain, and seeing Paul's large corpse laying on the ground, he knew that this was not a dream. Felix fell back against the jeep's wreckage, and began to cry. He wondered what had happened, why his wounds were healed, and what that heart had done to him. "Hey." A familiar voice said, causing Felix to jump. "Who's there?!" Felix shouted, leaping to his feet, then suddenly freezing in place, once he realized whose voice it was. "Paul?!" Felix shouted, spinning to see if his roommate's corpse was still on the floor. It was, in fact, a substantial puddle of blue blood had formed underneath it. "Yeah, it's me. You kind of absorbed my heart, which means I'm a part of you now." Paul's disembodied voice said. "Kind of like Venom?" Felix asked, reeling from the fact that he was now two people. "Sure. Well, It would seem that Jared's wrench was my weakness." Paul continued. "You killed Jared...why? Why would you kill him?!" Felix shouted, his anger creeping into his voice. "I don't know. It was like something had taken control of my body...I had no control!" Paul said, his voice cracking, then giving way to senseless sobbing. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Paul muttered as he sobbed. "Wait a second, Are you in my head or something?" Felix asked. Paul didn't answer. He was too busy crying and apologizing to hear him. "Paul! Answer me! Are in my head, or have I just gone crazy?!" Felix shouted. Paul stopped crying and pondered what Felix's question. "I would assume so." Paul said, then falling silent. Felix shook his head and stood up. He wiped his eyes, and turned to leave the wrecked cabin. As he began to walk out of the cabin, his foot rammed into a leather bound object. One that he had never seen before. Felix bent down and picked up the object, turning it over to reveal that it was none other than a book. It was old, and it had strange runes carved across the front of it. Underneath the runes, was messy scrawl of letters which read "Necronomicon". "Necronomicon? The hell's that mean?" Felix muttered, as he opened the book, revealing aged yellow pages, with more runes printed on them. And just like on the cover, a messy translation was scrawled in the space in between the lines. As Felix read, he began to understand what had happened. Wendigoes can possess anyone or anything, as long as it's heart was not entirely pure. Felix flipped to the next page and let out a small gasp. The next passage stated the process of Tethering. "Tethering, huh? sounds important. Well, Tethering is the act of fusing a monster and human's soul, and once done, it can not be undone." Felix stopped reading for a second, letting this next sentence sink in. After a few seconds of scilence, Paul's voice broke the scilence. "Felix...I'm sorry, man. I had no idea." Paul said gently, trying to sound as scencere as he could. Felxi considred Paul's apology for a few minutes, remaining slient the entire time. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You screw me over, literally forever, And that's all you have to say?!" Felix shouted angrily, and then stopped, his rage disappearing for a second as a new though entred his mind. Paul really had no way to control himself. He was possesed. There truely was nothing he could do. Felix took a deep breath, then speaking. "I'm sorry, Paul. You are right. If this spirit is so powerful, you really had nothing against." Felix apologized, then looking back down at the book and begenning to read once more, once again gasping after reading the next passage. This passage stated that, there were more tethers, all of various kinds. "Hey, Paul, what do you make of this?" Felix asked, hoping the voice would respond. "I..I think that means that there are more monsters than just the Wendigo." Paul responded. "That makes sense. Let's check the next page." Felxi said, reaching for the next page and turning it. "What the hell?" Felix excalimed, upon seeing that the page was blank. "I Have no clue either Felix. There seems to be something strange about this book. And, no, I don't mean that it seemingly teleported here, just to appease some sort of extra dimensonal observer." Paul said, his voice growing in intensity with each word. "Hey, chill out. Well, It would seem that we should try and find some of these other "Tethers" as this book calls them." Felix said, then closing the book and begenning to walk, leaving the destroyed remains of the cabin, and the remains of his friend behind. ---- Category:Blog posts